Causando Caos
by Eliuza
Summary: que pasa cuando un giratiempo se descompone y cuando la magia oscura te empieza a seducir con el poder que se puede llegar a obtener de ella?


**Causando Caos**

Todos los derechos reservados a la única autora que hace posible este mundo lleno de magia J. K. Rowling.

//////ºººº/////Notas De La Autora/////ºººº/////

Bueno espero y disfruten de esta historia que ha sido creada en un momento de ¿Locura?

No importa mientras se entretengan y les guste la idea todo andará bien….

¡Bueno les dejo para que comiencen a leer!!!!

ººº///ººº////ºººº////ººº///ººº///ººº///

**Causando Caos**

**Capitulo 1: El giratiempo**

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto Harry- decía una Hermione tímida y temerosa e incluso indecisa sobre lo que su mejor amigo le había sugerido hacer

-Solo será por esta ves Herms, lo prometo, solo tenemos que evitar…

-No Harry con eso no se debe jugar es peligroso además no podemos cambiar lo que ya esta escrito…

-Claro que podemos- dijo mordazmente, aun no se resignaba de tan solo pensar en ello

-Harry se cuanto te duele… y debes superarlo como lo he hecho yo…

-No el… no Herms…. Yo se que podemos evitarlo es solo corregir el error…

-He dicho que no Harry por favor supéralo…- decía exasperadamente- se que fue un error pero así es la guerra y debes entender que los errores suelen pagarse caro- decía tomando un tono sombrío

-Pues no estaré dispuesto a pagar ese error, no si puedo evitarlo esta ves…

-¡Harry por el amor de dios!- decía ahora acercándose a el dispuesta a arrebatarle aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir al chico

-No te atrevas Hermione- decía con suspicacia- si lo haces tendré…

-¿Acaso me lastimarías?

-No me retes- decía evitando su mirada a toda costa

-Entrégamelo Harry

-No

-Harry dame el giratiempo

-No- respondió seguro

-Entonces- saco su varita rápidamente e invoco un hechizo dirigido hacia el.

Aquel sitio fue iluminado por una fuerte luz y Hermione percatada de aquella sencilla distracción, tomo el giratiempo que su amigo tenia en sus manos y forcejeando con fuerza logro quitárselo, pero sin querer lo había activado y con ello todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos trasladándolos a un sitio desconocido pero familiar….

Ambos chicos observaron a sus alrededores notando perplejos que no ya no se encontraban en aquella sala del ministerio donde había comenzado la discusión sobre aquello que Harry trataba de hacer pero que sin duda Hermione se negaba rotundamente a participar.

-Mira lo que has hecho- le reprocho observando aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Que no es obvio?- escupió Harry molesto- hemos recorrido …no mas bien hemos regresado al paso- decía mientras en su rostro se notaba una leve sonrisa que había pasado desapercibida por la chica

-Eso ya lo se Harry- le espeto esta con desagrado- me refería explícitamente a que tiempo exactamente retrocedimos… por que si volvimos unas horas o incluso meses ¿Donde se encuentra nuestro despacho?- decía mientras indagaba en aquel sitio soltando el giratiempo que aun tenia en sus manos y dando lentos pasos en aquel sitio que parecía una bodega abandonada.

De pronto empezó a sentirse mal, su cabeza le dolía lo cual era muy raro, pero lo mas raro por no decir rarísimo era que algo muy extraño invadía todo su cuerpo… noto como lentamente perdía estatura y la ropa le iba quedando un poco grande, sin pensárselo mucho volteo inmediatamente con Harry que también pasaba por aquella extraña y rarísima experiencia.

-¿Que demonios paso?- decía un Harry intrigado por lo que acababa de suceder y a decir verdad le asustaba enormemente

-¿Po…por que nos hemos encogido?- preguntaba anonadada Hermione mientras le miraba con antipatía- ¿Que demonios hiciste Harry?

-Na…nada- consiguió contestar este

-Esto no esta bien. Nada bien- se decía con desconcierto

Pasaron en ese sitio mas de dos horas tratando de explicarse, lo que exactamente había ocurrido pero no encontraban explicación alguna, por lo cual habían tratado de usar el giratiempo nuevamente para regresar al tiempo en que cual ellos deberían estar sin embargo este objeto parecía no funcionar

-¡Te lo dije!- gruño la chica perdiendo la paciencia- te dije que el giratiempo podría no funcionar bien, yo te lo dije…ese giratiempo no era de fiar te lo repetí muchas veces, quizás lo viejo que estaba pudo…hay no se-dándose cuenta que por primera ves en su vida no hallaba una explicación convincente y que en realidad no sabia que era lo que había sucedido con aquel viejo giratiempo mientras murmuraba cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar pero notaba como la chica negaba con la cabeza- ahora que haremos Harry, no sabemos ni en que tiempo estamos y para complicarlo todo, parece que tenemos 12 años…

-En realidad tenemos 12 si observas bien- observo mientras callaba tras la fría mirada que su amiga le dirigió y hacia que se encogiera de hombros, no sabia en que lió se había metido ahora, pero aquello no pintaba nada bien

Después de unas horas en silencio, el cual era cada ves mas tenso a medida que pasaban los minutos, ambos no sabían que decir, que pensar o que hacer en aquel caso habían intentado mas de una ves hacer funcionar de nuevo al giratiempo pero viendo que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles decidieron dejarlo por el momento mientras la mente de Hermione pensaba lo mas rápido que podía y sacaba conjeturas observando el sitio donde ahora se encontraban.

-Deberíamos de salir de este sitio y explorar, quizás encontremos a alguien fuera de aquí y pueda…

-Ah si… ¿Que piensas decirles?- se mofo esta- oiga sabes me extravié use un giratiempo y ando perdido, me podría ayudar a regresar en el…?- fue interrumpida por el chico

-¡Hay! Solo era una sugerencia, si tu no hubieras…

-¿Disculpa¿Ahora resulta que quien provoco todo esto fui yo?-decía a la defensiva

-Claro que no- dijo harry mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una puerta- solo quiero…yo… solo quería…

-Lo se harry… ya te había advertido lo que sucedería si algo malo pasaba y creo que eso paso….- termino mientras cambiaba toda muestra de enojo por la de ¿ternura?

Hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que fue roto por la chica

-Supongo que tendremos que averiguar que fue de nuestro despacho- murmuro la chica en un tono perfectamente audible para su amigo que sonrío forzosamente- pero antes que lo averigüemos, algo tenemos que hacer con estas ropas que nos quedan tan grandes- suspiro mirándole resignada

-Encogerlas seria una buena opción- afirmo Harry mientras ambos conjuraban sus hechizos haciendo sus ropas a su perfecta medida.- ahora recuerda que pase lo que pase aya afuera, que tenlo por seguro pasara algo, actuaremos como…

-¿Si no supiéramos nada de lo que vendrá en el futuro?

-¿Pero como sabes que estamos en el pasado?

-Hermione esta es una pregunta demasiado obvia- sonrió con desgana

-Eh… si tienes razón… es solo que…

-Es raro imaginar que estamos en un pasado que ciertamente no sabemos si en realidad estamos en el pasado

-Eh, si es raro…recuerda si es el pasado nuestra presencia puede perturbar el presente, incluso el futuro por lo cual no debemos de interferir en nada y mucho menos revelar nada de lo contrario todo esto podría…

-Ser catastrófico y con un futuro muy incierto- termino murmurando Harry

Habían salido de aquella habitación miraron precavidamente aquel pasillo que parecía abandonado como si nadie estuviera en el trabajando o como si no estuviera en servicio cosa que les sorprendió por que aquel pasillo era en el que mas se respiraba un ambiente movido, sin embargo siguieron recorriendo los pasillos que aparentemente parecían no haber cambiado en absolutamente nada, por lo que Hermione observaba.

-Esto es muy raro- objeto

-Lo es claro para dos chicos que aparentemente espían el lugar- dijo una voz amable tras de ellos, ambos dieron abruptamente la vuelta

-Profesor Dumbledore- soltaron al unísono

-Ciertamente ese es mi nombre, pero me temo no tener el gusto de conocerles- decía mientras los observaba aun sonriéndoles- sin embargo me gustaría saber como es que dos niños han logrado entrar al ministerio sin ser visto

-Nosotros…

-Emmm pues

-Fue accidente

-Nos trajeron

Ambos chicos se miraron contrariados, sin duda alguna no había previsto aquello por lo cual no formularon una historia convincente por si llegaban a notar que ambos se encontraban dentro del ministerio donde se suponía que nadie entraba sin ser visto.

-Interesante historia- decía Dumbledore, que parecía mas joven que el que ellos conocían en la actualidad o en el ¿futuro? y supusieron que debería tener un promedio de 50 años cuando mucho, lo cual a Hermione le hizo pensar todo muy rápidamente y fue así como llego a la conclusión de que habían retrocedido muchos años atrás.- temo que tendrán que acompañarme y explicarme quien les a traído o como sucedió ese accidente niños.

-Eh… pues vera profesor Dumbledore- inicio Hermione echándole una mirada a Harry que decía claramente _"deja que yo me encargue"_ cosa que el moreno no se molesto en discutir o persuadir ya que no sabia ni siquiera como explicar el hecho de que estaban ahí, pero una idea firme paso por su mente que _"esto no es lo que quería"_

Hermione logro engañar a su propio director y aun no se la podía creer, hubo un momento en el cual pensó en revelarle que ella era del futuro y que accidentalmente había llegado ahí por medio de un giratiempo, el cual también reducio su edad haciendo que pareciese que tuviera 12 años cuando en realidad tenia 20,sin embargo eso que seria una mala opción por que no sabia en que tiempo se encontraba exactamente además de que temía intervenir demasiado en el futuro y no quería alterar nada absolutamente nada de lo que pudiera ser modificado.

Por lo cual uso todos sus recursos que tenia, diciendo en tono convincente de que provenía del colegio de Durmstrang y que deseaba estudiar en Hogwarts, junto con el amigo que le acompañaba, dando razones de los padres de Harry habían muerto ese mismo año y que los padres de ella lo habían adoptado y que ahora formaba parte de su familia no sin abandonar su apellido. Explico que sus padres les habían reestablecidos en la cuidad de Hamburgo, y que por eso querrían tenerla cerca de Inglaterra y que por ello la habían mandado a buscar El director.

Ah, ya veo y como has sabido que yo me encontraba aquí?- pegunto amablemente

-Ah…- se había quedado como piedra, que le diría…francamente no lo sabia por lo cual le sorprendió que por primera ves Harry hablara, ya que solo se había dedicado a escucharles desde que el director los encontró

-Vera profesor, nuestros padres son influyentes y lo averiguamos…digamos que fácilmente…

-Así, permítame saber como se llaman sus padres…- ambos chicos se miraron como piedras Hermione con la vista clara le hizo saber que metió la pata y muy en el fondo

-Héctor Dagworth-Granger- sonrió Hermione con firmeza y simulando orgullo

- Ya veo- observo a Hermione con una mirada inquisidora- bueno pues en ese caso no veo por que deba negarme a abridle los brazos a nuevos alumnos que quieren estudiar en nuestro colegio- ambos chicos sonrieron aun que Harry miro a Hermione con un dejo de clara curiosidad de ¿donde habría sacado tal nombre?- el curso empezara el 1 de septiembre les llegara un carta en ¿donde se hospedan?- pregunto al azar, mientras paraba en el elevador

-El caldero chorreante- contesto harry rápidamente haciendo que el director le mirase por primera vez con curiosidad cosa que le incomodo.

-Entonces eso es todo esperad vuestras cartas y que tengas un excelente día- les decía despidiéndolos al pie del elevador y diciendo- vayan al piso 1 y ahí encontraran la salida no creo que se pierdan y procuren la próxima ves estar acompañados de un adulto- les dijo mientras les sonreía

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y alarmados

Salieron tan pronto como pudieron del ministerio y se dispusieron a esperar al autobús noctámbulo pero al ver k no llegaba tan pronto se dispusieron a caminar lejos del lugar para llegar aun callejón sin salido y sin nadie a la vista donde desaparecieron.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- decía Hermione sirviéndose otra tasa de te y tomando otro pan de la mesa

-Lo se…- murmuro aliviado- no puedo creer todo lo que dijiste

-Ni yo- afirmo esta

-De donde sacaste a Héctor Dagworth-Granger

-De Slughorn en 6to año recordé su nombre… y no pude creer que me lo creyera!- decía sorprendida ante tal hecho

-Eres admirable Herm

-Lo se- dijo esta sonrojada- ahora ya se lo que debemos hacer… pero antes debemos descansar que el día de mañana será largo y creo que fue una fortuna que cargara con esos 2000 galeones…ahora tendré que ahorrar otros 2000 para pagar el apartamento cuando regrese de nuevo…- suspiro resignada

-Lo siento- fue lo que escucho murmurar a Harry mientras se alistaba para dormir en la sala…- pero yo solo tengo 600 galeones sacándolo de una de sus bolsas y estirándolas para que ella los cojiera

-Ya encontraremos una solución para esto Harry,- mientras lo tomaba- solo que trataremos de no socializar para nada en estos días que estemos aquí para así no modificar nada…además no creo que tardemos tanto en reponer el giratiempo- sonreía confiadamente

-Entendido Hermione- mientras cocía una sabana y se tapaba con ella.- creo que conozco el lugar indicado para encontrarle sustituto mientras se alejaba de la mesa para ir rumbo al sillón y termino echándose cansadamente.- que descanses- fue lo ultimo que se escucho en aquella habitación.

La noche pareció ser calida eso lo habia notado perfectamente ella, sin embargo no habia logrado conciliar el sueño, por lo que toda la noche paso divagando en lo que harian a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo el cansancio le vencio a la mitad de la noche sumergiendola en un sueño profundo. Los rayos matutinos que entraban por la ventana mas cercana a la cama fue lo que logro despertarla muy perezosamente. Despues de estar meditando seguir o no en aquella comoda cama, decidio levantarse rapidamente y hecharse un baño antes de que su amigo se despertarse, pero fue grande su sorpresa al verlo despiesto y poniendo la mesa en aquell hbitacion.

-Vaya bella durmiente, has despertado- observo sonriéndole, lo cual hizo enrojecer a la chica

.Hola a ti también Harry- contesto rápidamente mientras se metía en el baño.

El desayuno lo pasaron ambos divagando sobre en que año se encontraban exactamente y sobre todo como harían para confirmar aquello que contaron a Dumbledore en el ministerio, aquella historia les pareció tan absurda que se reían de ella y de su ilógica.

-Lo bueno es que aparentemente no sospecho nada- decía la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso espero Herm

-Y ahora que se supone que aremos, el giratiempo no funciona y creo que faltan pocos días para ingresar a Hogwarts

-Como lo sabes?- inquirió mirándola intrigado

-Simple- dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde tomaba tranquilamente su café- hay muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts haciendo sus compras. Por lo cual es fácil suponerlo- le informo tranquilamente

-Siendo así supongo que tienes razón.

-Haber intentémoslo de nuevo, quizás el giratiempo solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reponer su energía…

-¡Hermione esta cosa no sirve!- decía el moreno desanimado

-Intentémoslo- soltó fríamente haciendo caso omiso de que antes había dicho

-Esta bien- respondio a regañadientes

Tomaron el objeto ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones y Hermione marco el tiempo sin embargo esta ves fue peor. Del giratiempo salio una luz fuerte que hizo desaparecer aquella habitación sin embargo a los 5 segundos de que ello ocurriera volvieron a donde se encontraban pero algo mas salio mal el giratiempo empezó a temblar inevitablemente consiguiendo así partirlo por la mitad

-Oh…no…- fue lo único que se escucho salir de la boca de una Hermione aterrorizada

Hermione paso toda la mañana tratando de reponerlo pero había fallado en considerables ocasiones, la chica se hallaba hecha toda una cascarrabias mientras Harry solo tomo asiento en el sillón esperando a ver si esta conseguía algo, sin embargo se percato de que había hecho un par de embrujos muy fuertes, lo cual le hizo preguntar

-Hermione se supone que fue del colegio no se puede hacer magia…

La chica palideceo al darse cuanta de lo que había hecho, pero después sonrió con confianza cosa que no dejo de extrañar a su compañero

-Tienes razón, pero se supone que tenemos 20 y la edad se respeta aunque aparentemos tener 12- decía mirándole segura de lo que le informaba- lo leí mientras hacia una investigación del giratiempo antes de cogerlo para mis clases de tercer año- era bien sabido que Hermione siempre investigaba todo, pero la chica paro mirándolo con rareza- lo extraño es que algo mas debió de suceder para que nuestros cuerpos cambiaran… temo que al momento de forcejeo algo se movió y supongo que eso provoco esto- decía mirándole melancólicamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos se miraban y era extraño verse tan pequeños sabiendo perfectamente que sus cuerpos debían denotar que tenían 20 años bien vividos y con unas experiencias terriblemente malas sobre la guerra, que en el futuro había. Sin embargo la experiencia que habían adquirido de esos momentos peligrosos los convirtió en personas frías que pocas veces denotaban felicidad. Una ves que fueron Aurores comprendieron que la guerra no era tan fácil como había aparentado en un principio con tanto gente de la orden muriendo cada día era difícil tratar de aparentar que no sucedía nada. Dumbledore hizo lo imposible para terminarla pero sus esfuerzos siempre se iban a la basura aun que Snape era de mucha ayuda espiando al bando enemigo, aun así no conseguían parara los mortifagos, que atacaban a las personas que pertenecían a la orden, haciéndolos sentirse inseguros, por que eran cruelmente perseguidos. Durante los últimos años Voldemort tomo una fuerza increíble y hacia que ellos fueran fáciles de atacar, aun que Harry seguía siendo el principal enemigo a vencer, había logrado tener muchos encuentros con el, pero inexplicablemente en cada una, escapo de el con muchísima suerte cosa que aun nadie lograba entender, sin embargo en su ultimo encuentro Voldemort logro arrebatarle algo que era muy apreciado para el y que aun no se perdonaba sobre lo que aquella trampa significo en un momento tan importante como aquel.

La ventana fue abierta por medio de un aleteo que anunciaba la llegada de una lechuza, ambos se miraron sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, Harry de un salto se puso de pie y sin pensárselo mucho fue hacia la ventana donde el ave le esperaba estirándole una pata, donde le quito ambas cartas y antes de darle un pequeño bocadillo, como solía hacerlo con Hedwing cada ves que hacia un viaje, el ave ya había emprendido el vuelo de _regreso a Hogwarts_, supuso.

Hermione dejo al giratiempo rápidamente y quito una carta a Harry

Donde leyó que se encontraban a 28 de agosto de 1974, mirando a Harry alertada y haciendo rápidamente unos muy buenos cálculos matemáticos.

-¡Harry solo tenemos 3 días para buscar los libros!- dijo con decisión quedándose nuevamente callada y meditando el hecho entre decir, callar o en el ultimo casos esperar a que este se diese cuenta sobre el año al cual habían retrocedido, sin embargo seria mejor iluminar a Harry antes de que actuara precipitadamente- Harry- le miro detenidamente- creo que estamos en la época de los merodeadores

El chico solo le miro desconcertado, confuso¿Feliz?, no lo sabia por que en aquel instante experimentaba un conjunto de sensaciones que eran muy difíciles de explicar.

El expreso era tal y como lo recordaban aunque tenia algunas diferencia pero era exactamente al del futuro y les sonaba tan raro pensar en el ahora y después en todo lo que pasaría. Subieron rápidamente al expreso dirigiéndose hasta el ultimo vagón que se encontraba en el primer compartimiento. Cerraron la puerta inmediatamente después de que entraran, no querían conversar con nadie y tenían que planear absolutamente todo antes de que encontraran un giratiempo lo suficientemente efectivo que los devolviera al futuro, _pero entre mas se tardase aquello seria mejor _pensaba harry, a quien la sola idea de poder toparse con los merodeadores y poder observar como era que se comportaban en aquel tiempo parecía enormemente emocionarle. Aun que se reprendía por dicho pensamiento.

-Bien- carraspeo Hermione sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y sentándose frente a el a un lado de la ventanilla- esto será muy difícil de hacer- decía gravemente- pero no imposible Harry- le miraba con compasión- tenemos que practicar oclumancia

-¿Que?

-Veras tenemos que ser lo suficientemente ágiles para poder engañar al sombrero…

-Pero ¿porque?

-Harry no podemos quedar en Griffindor- asevero- no por que yo lo diga, sino por que no debemos cambiar en lo absoluto el futuro no debemos intervenir en nada que pueda causar daños…- hubo un silencia el cual fue interrumpido por el silbido de la cabina del expreso que anunciaba su partida, pero entonces el vagón fue abierto repentinamente dejando pasar a dos chicos que formaban parte de un cuarteto y que se habían quedado petrificados al encontrarlos ahí, por que no creían que ese sitio fuera ocupado por algún estudiante de Hogwarts.

Hermione les miro e inmediatamente les reconoció miro abruptamente a Harry que en sus ojos se notaba un claro dejo de brilles, Hermione no decía nada, tan solo miraba a su compañero pensando momentáneamente, que seria lo mas adecuado que le convendría hacer en aquel sitio.

-Hola- saludo el chico que era el mas cercano a ellos, era medianamente alto no pasaría de los 14 años tenia el cabello bien acomodado dándole aires atractivos, pero al notar que Hermione y Harry no contestaron su saludo cordial continuo- verán me temo que están utilizando nuestro compartimiento

-No lo creo- repuso Hermione quitando su mirada a Harry girando hacia donde se encontraba el chico- el compartimiento no estaba ocupado cuando llegamos- asevero

El chico le sonrió descaradamente- Veras todo el mundo sabe que este compartimiento nos pertenece que es propiedad de los…de nosotros

-Es imposible que eso pueda ser cierto- contradijo ella- los vagones son de quienes llegan primero y como nosotros somos primero , por lo tanto el vagón nos pertenece, por le momento- afirmo haciendo ademán de que se retiraran

-Me temo llevarte la contraria - arremetió hablando el chico lo acompañaba- creo que son nuevos Sirius- informo a su compañero- y temo que no saben cuales son las reglas…- observo a ambos niños

-Entonces tenemos que explicarles…

Hermione no sabia que hacer, miro a Harry que parecía anonadado como si aquello que miraba no lo pudiera creer…

_Ellos están frente a mí- _se decía Harry una y otra ves hasta parecer convencido

-¿A que colegio pertenecen?- pregunto amablemente otro chico tras de ellos que era alto, bien parecido pero que sin embargo parecía en supremacía muy pálido y demacrado por lo cual Hermione supuso rápidamente de que se trataba de su ex-profesor de DCAO

-Durmstrang- contesto Harry, a quien Hermione agradecía enormemente el hecho de que por fin saliera de ese aparentemente shock

El cuarteto hizo una mueca que no fue muy bien recibida por Hermione que aprovecho ello para hacerlos retroceder un poco

-Ahora bien fuera de aquí- Hermione hacia un gran esfuerzo para aparentar una enorme frialdad

-Como te dije antes niña este vagón nos pertenece- contradijo Sirius- así que quienes se tienen que ir son ustedes- señalándolos fuera de ahí.

-No me pienso mover de aquí, y si no se marchan tomare otras medidas- decía amenazadoramente Hermione

-Podemos compartir el vagón- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie también- es grande- sugirió mirando alrededor

-Harry-murmuro- no podemos Harry- lo miraba suplicante- ya te lo he explicado

-No pasara nada Herms

-He dicho que no Harry y no lo haremos esta ves a tu manera…la ultima ves…salio todo mal y míranos ahora- decía brevemente y recordando lo sucedido con el giratiempo- ahora ustedes largo- saco su varita rápidamente –repelio -los hizo salir abruptamente de aquel vagón provocando así que todos ellos cayeran fuera de el, Hermione se acerco a la puerta y les sonrió para sorpresa de los chicos- quise ser amable- y rápidamente cerro la puerta bajando la cortina y poniendo un hechizo para que no intentaran abrirla y lo ultimo que escucho fue quejarse a Sirius con James

-Vaya chica

-Si lo se

-Tiene un genio poco gentil…pero ya me las pagara mas tarde- repuso Sirius malhumorado y echando una mirada de muerte a los que habían asomado sus cabezas fuera de los vagones para saber que era lo que había sucedido.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Harry malhumorado

-Tenia que hacerlo te lo he dicho muchas veces desde que llegamos,-aclaro- no podemos modificar la historia para nuestro beneficio, no debemos intervenir en el futuro y sobre todo no tenemos que sociabilizar Harry entiéndelo… no podemos intervenir para…

-Modificar la historia- termino el chico cansinamente- es solo que yo…solo…

-Lo siento Harry…- lamento compadeciéndose de lo que debería de estar sintiendo, el en esos momentos, tomo asiento a un lado de la ventanilla y continuo enumerando las cosas que deberían hacer y como harían para conseguir un giratiempo antes de que terminasen su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

////N/A////

ufff termine!!!!

wao espero i no haya ninguna falta de ortografia!!!por que lo corregi montones de veces hasta que crei que todo ya andaba mucho mejor espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y el que sigue creo que en una seman mas estara listo por que aun lo sigo corrigiendo y agregando otras cosas mas interesantes... que me gustaria contarles pero las cosas entre hermione y harry no estaran del todo bien en creo 2 capitulos mas quizas se deba a bella??? o es que Malfoy interfiere demaciado???mmmm cosas que aun escribo y otras que borro vaya ser autor si que cuesta!!!almenos a mi si me cuesta por que no quiero salirme de la trama de mis dos protagonistas y si lo hiciera nunca me lo perdonaria tratare de no meter a tando personaje extraño para que sea mas bien leeal al libro y no me pregunten como es que pudieron engañar a Dumbledor por que eso lo sabremos mas adelante... que mas podria decirles asi que dejen REWIEWS si son buenoS son mui bien aceptadoS y si son malos tambien por que de eso depende la critica y si me destrozan con ella descuiden solo contribuiran a mejorar la historia y no a empeorarla!!! bueno sin mas que agradecerles el tiempo invertido para leer esta historia me despido y se me cuidan

con cariño

Eliiuza!!!


End file.
